


new luck (peter k x lara jean)

by bluemione



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, basically peter feels bad about gen stealing lj's scrunchie and so he tries to make up for it, honestly this isn't my best work but i wanted to write something for them and i kinda like it, it's short and sweet imo, just some soft covinsky fluff bc i was feelin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemione/pseuds/bluemione
Summary: in which peter buys lara jean a set of scrunchies to replace the one gen stole (based more on the movie than the book(s) even though i love the books with all my heart!)





	new luck (peter k x lara jean)

It was an ordinary Tuesday afternoon when Peter Kavinsky placed a small package in front of Lara Jean Song Covey and plops down next to her. They were only a few days into their relationship (well, their real relationship, not their fake one) so Lara Jean couldn't imagine why he was giving her anything.

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, "What's this?"

"Oh!" His eyes widened for a moment before he reached into his sweatshirt pocket, before finding what he was looking for.

He pulled out a note, folded into a square with the usual "Lara Jean" and heart scribbled on, and placed it on top of the package, which looked like it was leftover Christmas wrapping paper.

The confused look didn't leave her face, and when she opened the note, it only intensified.

_Maybe one of these will be lucky too._

"Peter, wha-"

"Shhh… just open it!"

The package is… soft?

She carefully unwraps the snowflake-covered paper to reveal…

It's a seven pack of scrunchies.

"I felt bad about letting Gen take your lucky scrunchie… I thought I'd get you a new one."

"But, this is a seven pack."

He laughs, "I know that, Covey, I thought you should have a variety. You can wear one everyday of the week and then decide which one's the lucky one."

Her heart fluttered.

"Once you find the new lucky scrunchie you can do whatever with the others, give them to Kitty or Margot or-"

She cuts him off with a hand on his arm, "I'm keeping all of the scrunchies. No matter what."

The grin on his face gets bigger, "Why'd I know you'd say that?"

She shrugs, "I guess you might know me pretty well."

Lara Jean looks up at him, "Seriously though, thank you, Peter, this was very sweet."

She tilts her chin up and Peter meets her lips with his.

"Anything for you, Covey."

 

 


End file.
